You're All That I'm Asking For
by lda-cullen
Summary: Love is beautiful, pure, and entertwined in actions. Love is unspoken, but somehow it speaks in the silence.


**AN: This is a song that I felt fit Payson and Sasha. Their love is silent, beautiful, unspoken. Just let me know what you guys think so read and review if you please. **_**Song is All That I'm Asking For by Lifehouse. **_

**Gravity pulls and  
We fall from the clouds  
We prove to each other  
That we're both human now  
The time that we spent  
Trying to make sense  
Of it all**

All that I'm asking for  
Is that you need nothing more  
And nothing comes in between  
Our love and it's fragile, see  
All that I'm asking for  
You're all that I'm asking for 

Payson dances across the mat and like a magnet Sasha is pulled towards her. He stands there in silence as he watches her with admiration and love in his eyes. He smiles as she folds herself into the beautiful flower he always envisioned her to be. As she raises up her head to lock eyes with him, he realizes then and there that the connection that he feels between him and Payson is felt by her as well. As she stands, he rushes to her and pulls her in his arms and twirls her around just to hold her a little bit longer. As he sets her down the look and determination in her eyes has him raising down to meet her soft lips in a gentle kiss. He pulls back expecting to see a shocked expression, but to his joy he sees a beautiful face shining bright with love. A love that's directed, for the first time, towards him. They stare at each other for a moment in the silence, just enjoying the feeling of being near each other. They realize, together, that they have fallen in love in their emotional journey they've taken together. There love is fragile, but beautiful, pure, and true. All that they're silently asking for is each other.

**Now we walk together  
Knowing where we've been  
Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again  
It's in the past tense  
There is no making sense of it now**

All that I'm asking for  
Is that you need nothing more  
And nothing comes in between  
Our love and it's fragile, see

All that I'm asking for  
You're all that I'm asking for  


Sasha watches as his young wife paces their bedroom floor in nervousness and anticipation. They've been trying for a baby for a year and half, but all of the past tests, have came up negative. It never made since to Payson. To her everything was factual and had a purpose or reason. The fact that she couldn't get pregnant was a frustrating one. Not just for Payson, but for Sasha as well. Every negative result was like a knife to the heart. He always told her that he didn't need anyone, but her. She would look at him and try to hide the sadness in her eyes as he tried to comfort her. It was frustrating for Sasha not to be able to help her. As her former coach and as her husband, he had always been able to help her, but not this time. Sasha walks over to Payson and takes her in his arms, making sure she understands that whatever the results were, he would be happy with just her, because she was all he was asking for. When the timer went off both of them jumped slightly at the noise breaking the silence. He looked in her eyes and saw for the first time fear. He kissed her forehead for some form of encouragement before she retreated into the bathroom. A few seconds later Payson come back out holding the pregnancy test. Sasha could tell from the look on her face that she hadn't bothered to look at it. She silently come and sat next to him on the bed and held out the pregnancy test for him. He looked in her eyes and they both made a silent agreement to look together. After placing his free arm around Payson, Sasha flipped over the pregnancy test. He has never been so happy to see a blue plus sign in his life. He turned to Payson to see tears in her eyes. They sat together in the silence marveling at the love and miracle he held in his arms. Sasha was reminded again, that love sometimes speaks in silence.

**In the still of your hands  
Anything can happen now  
With every beat of my heart  
Love speaks in silence  
In the still of your hands  
Anything is possible  
With every beat of my heart**

The time that we spent  
Trying to make sense, of it all  
All that I'm asking for  
Is that you need nothing more  
And nothing comes in between  
Our love and it's fragile scene.

He sits beside Payson as she holds their newborn daughter in her arms. Just looking at his wife and daughter bring him a kind of happiness he didn't know was possible. He knows that everything he does is for his wife, his daughter...his family. In the silence of the room he's looking at the definition of love and life. All he's asking for and wanting is for his family and their love to strive and grow. He smiles as Isabelle opens her eyes and stares at Sasha. As if by a magnetic pull Sasha moves closer to the bed and strokes his daughter feather soft head with gentle fingers. His hand moves from Isabelle's head to Payson's cheek. Her eyes go from their daughter to lock eyes with Sasha. He smiles and leans forward to kiss her. He pulls back to see Payson glowing; to Sasha, she hasn't looked more beautiful. In the silence, he let's his love for Payson and Isabelle wash over him. He feels whole and complete for the first time in years; love is all he was asking for and he's finally found it. **  
**


End file.
